Famous
by starnosy
Summary: He is a glorious, powerful and well know celebrity from Hollywood. She is an unfazed, open-minded and intelligent young woman with a heart of gold. How will it affect their lives when fate brings them together in the strangest way? JasperxBella lovestory


**Famous**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Bella  
**Banner**: ic . pics . livejournal loveinstar/24026569/109524/109524_original . png (_just erase the space between the dots_)

~o~

Of course I know his movies. I have seen a couple of them, well not quite that much, maybe three or four but I know his face. Who doesn't. It appears everywhere and I have always thought that he is amazing and a really beautiful looking person.  
Okay, sometimes he really looked ridiculous but most actors have those moments I guess. I can't tell, it's not my world.

My world, in which I live in, is a simple town with the name Forks. A very small town in the state of Washington where it constantly rains. Population is just three thousand and one hundred and twenty people.  
It's a quiet place where everyone knows everyone. The people here have no high expectation, aren't interested in fancy clothes nor what happens in Hollywood. No, they're content with their modest life, like me.  
I grew up in here and lived together with my Dad Charlie who is also the police chief in this small town.  
For an outsider, this place must be horrible. No high society quality standards or any luxury store, just one Wall-mart.  
We don´t even have a good internet connection. Which means that cellphones are kind of useless in this town. That must sound horrible. Teenagers without cellphones. But we are used to it and are more in tune with the nature than with computer games.  
And until four years ago before my best friend Angela opened her own library and music store here in Forks, everyone had to buy their books and music either from the little choice in Wall-mart's shelves or in Port Angeles, which is an hour drive from my town. But thanks to Angela that was now in the past.  
But for a book I always had done it, not so much for the markets or the cinema in which my friends had always taken me.  
No, not really. But it was on such occasions where I had seen his movies. I think I was seventeen when I saw him on screen for the first time.  
My friends were all head over heels for him like every other girl back then.

_Not me._

I never fancied anything more than books. I love them. Written words can give me more imagination than a movie ever could. I can spent hours with wandering through a library, especially Angela's, smell the different scents of books- be it new books, with their unique fresh scent of ink still awaiting to be adventured and discovered or be it old ancient books which have this amazing papery and dusty underlying scent on them. Those books can be as dearly to me as a good friend.

My high school friends never understood my love to books and thought I was crazy because I wasn't _in love_ with anyone or at least fancied someone.  
I was the '_nerd__'_ of us. But I have long accepted that I'm not normal. I never felt I would fit anywhere in. I was my own type of person.  
So has it come that as soon as I finished high school, my friends and I haven't stayed in contact.  
I went to the University of Washington where I attended a few classes about my favorite thing in the world–books.

But of course I couldn't provide myself from that so I learned something close to it.

~o~

Teaching is incredible. I mean to have the knowledge and the possibility to teach others, is amazing. Especially if the students are still so young and open minded to everything. Their thoughts aren't yet clouded with negative views and their imagination is something I'm stunned to witness every time.  
After I finished my college years with best notes, I took the free teaching position for the primary-school pupil in Forks.  
It was one of the best choices I ever made. I love my job and to teach, not only in Forks but generally, was all I could ask for. My colleges are friendly and I found immensely pleasure in my job.

I turned my passion into my job and was happy with it.

When I left for college, Charlie and Sue, the widow of Harry who was one of Charlies best friends, have become more than just friends. They had fallen in love with each other and I was happy for both that they weren't alone anymore.  
And so I wasn't surprised as Dad married Sue without a big fanfare and moved in with her soon after.  
But I still have moments of disbelieve. Because it's Charlie.  
My Dad, the person who had never shown more feelings than through a hug, a short conversation or a sheepish smile, had opened up finally again. And for that I love Sue even more. After mum left us, I thought he would never find that kind of happiness again. But I'm glad that I was proven wrong for once.

~o~

The house I had grown up was free after Charlie moved out. He didn't sell it in hopes that I would want to stay there and I did when I came back after college was over. I changed a few things inside and made it my own home.  
The only friend I still have from _Forks_ and who went with me to college was Angela Weber, Reverent Weber's only daughter.  
She is the most understandable and most friendly person on this planet and had stuck with me and my habits the whole high school and college. She stayed in Forks as well and lives on the other side of our small town with her long time boyfriend Ben in a tiny cottage that reminds me to these old love novels. While Angela went with me to UW, Ben took a carrier in the army. He often is oversea and they miss each other but somehow they manage it and are happy.  
So now four years after going to college and moving into Charlie's house, I was quite content with my life, still single with maybe two or three acquaintances at all but never something serious enough where I could have said ´_Yes he__'__s the one_´

But I was okay with it.

"So, Bella. What will you do while I'm off to England for the next ten days?" Angela brought me out of my musing. Today was my official last day from my medical certification I had gotten from the doctor a week before because of the cold I had caught from one of the kids at school. I'm more than happy to finally go back to work on Monday morning. I hate being sick and I missed my class.  
Meanwhile Angela was just beginning her holidays on Monday.  
She had come over this morning and we were now sitting together at the old kitchen table with cubs of healthy green tea.  
I pretended to not hear the undertone meaning of what she really was asking me while I read the newspaper. Nothing new stood in them. The same old boring things that never changed in this world.  
But well, what's so interesting that someone hit the coup and win the lottery somewhere in Port Angeles, when on the same page was a story about a single mother who is raising her two babies almost under the bridge because nobody cares about her.

"Do you listen to me Bella?" Angela sniped her fingers in front of my face and I sighed heavily.  
"I have heard you the first time Angie. You don´t need to get all freaky so early this morning. We have, well," I turned around to read the clock, "just half past seven." I stated.  
"Then answer me. I just wanna know." she sighed and took a sip of her tea.  
"No Angie. _Y__ou_ want to know if I will go out, search for a guy and have finally some fun." I put the newspaper down, tired at what was inside.  
"If you say it like that, yes of course I do. It would totally help you. You really need to socialize more. Go under people from time to time." I rolled my eyes at that. Angela knows well enough that it is useless to push me to do something I really have no interest in.

The male species has always some problem with me being me. Either I was too free spirited for them; too direct in what I wanted; too much a tomboy thanks to my Dad; too plain Bella; too settled in everything or just simple not their type.

"Are you saying I should behave like these women in that magazine? Always switching men after a couple of weeks? You know I'm not like that. And I'm quite happy with who I am Angela." I pointed out to the magazine that lay in front of my best friend which she had brought with her.  
"Of course not. Gosh Bella, I don't mean it like that." she grabbed my hand over the table and stared hard at me.  
I know Angela didn't mean it like that but it was frustrating to hear the same thing from her all the time.  
"I know." I said quickly and looked back to the cover. On it was this famous chick, everyone is talking about nowadays. _Alice Brandon_.  
Angela loved her movies. She had told me once that this girl is the new upcoming star of Hollywood. I just rolled my eyes at my best friend when I saw the picture of said actress back then and continue to work on the papers I was on.  
Angela isn't a gossip girl but she loved to know what happened in the world.  
Her passion beside books was photography. In high school, she was the photographer of the school newspapers and loves to write articles.  
And because of that, I thought she would become an editor or writer for a magazine. But for that Angela had to leave Forks and Ben. And in her opinion, that wasn't worth the carrier. She loves Forks as much as I do and has always imagined her future in here, with Ben. So she made photography to her hobby and would occasionally when asked, make some shoots for others.

"I..um...I have a cousin in Seattle which is coming to Port Angeles for a few days. He is a photographer and I think you would like him. I told him about you last week when I went there." Angela begun carefully and I remembered her telling me something about a new camera.  
"Oh no Angie. Please tell me you haven't?" I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I hate it when she does that. And it has already happened twice.  
"Bella, he's really nice. I know you don't like it when I try to push you out to a blind date but, can you think about it?" She asked hopefully and I know Angela only wants to see me as happy as her. But she knows how much I hate those blind dates.

~o~

After we had again our staring contest for a few minutes, Angela gave up.

"Fine, have it your way. It's your life after all. But don't complain about it when you are an old loner with a house full of cats." she threw her hands over her mouth in shock as soon as she said the last sentence and looked at me in horror.  
For a second I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open.  
"You know I hate cats." was all I said after what seemed forever. That did it and we both cracked and fell into a fit of laughter until our bellies hurt.  
"Oh Bella...that was so cruel.." she gasp between her chuckles while she whipped her tears away.  
"Don't worry Angela. You've just told me the truth." I said after we have both calmed down enough to have a normal conversation before I drank the rest of my green tea.  
Shortly after, we heard a honk from outside and Angela brighten up.

"It's Ben." was all she said. Angela was so in love with him and I could only smile at her and wishing silently that one day I would find that love too.

As I followed Angela out the door, she turned around to me while closing her jacket.

"Bella, can you at least consider it for once?" Angela tried it one last time and I gave in. When I nodded, a smile broke over her face and she hugged me.  
"Thank you." Angela whispered before stepping down the few steps of my tiny porch only to stop once again.  
"Oh by the way, his name is Riley. I left you his number on the table." she winked at me and I groaned.

_Great._

Angela rushed down the small path towards Ben who waited against the car for her. As soon as she was close, Ben embraced her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately.  
_Maybe soon __to be __husband_.. I thought with a smile.  
They will spent the next ten days traveling through north England, Ben's home. He is an easy laid back person and I never had seen him lost his calm before. Not once.  
I know why they went there. Ben got finally the guts to ask _the_ question Angela had been waiting for years now. I had to swear to him not to tell her anything and that was really hard since I was the worst person when it comes to a lie.

~o~

I was sitting at my teacher's desk and watched my kids working silently on their writing skills. In front of me was a huge sheet of paper with little drawings. Every kid had done one with their crayons. It was a welcome back present and I was so touched by it. Every little kid had missed me and was happy that I was back again.

_I will bring them some candy tomorrow as a thank you._

"Tommy, Nathan! Stop the whispering right now and try to work on your own papers." I admonished the two boys in the second row who had constantly tried to distract each other.

"Yes Miss Swan." both said in unison as their cheeks begun to heat and a few girls around them begun to giggle.

"Quiet please!" I said out loud and after that everyone continued on their papers silently.

When I had dismissed everyone at the end of their last class, I spoke a little bit with a few parents outside the class before I said my goodbyes to them.  
After that I normally would go into the teacher's room where all the other teachers were. But I decided for once to stay in the class room today to correct the exercises from my kids from there. I always loved the view from the window in here. It had something soothing and I could concentrate better than in the teacher's room where the constant gossiping was.  
I was pleased at the answers of my kids and smiled through the whole correction. Two hours later I finally went home with a satisfied feeling that I had done good with the kids today.

I was just opening the door and stepping inside as the phone rang.  
Pulling my bag from my shoulder and putting it beside the dresser in the hall, I quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the speaker.

"Swan." I answered.  
"Bells. We have to celebrate. Leah is pregnant. I will be a dad. You have to come over tonight Bells." Jacob's excited voice almost shouted into the speaker as soon as I answered my house phone.  
I couldn't stop the laugh at hearing my best friends voice like that.  
"Oh my god. Congratulations to you both. And yes I'm coming." was all I said after hearing such exciting news. Jacob wasn't someone who spoke long on the phone. So after telling me what he wanted, the call was already over.

_That was so Jake._

While I walked back into the hall and pulled my shoes of my feet, I couldn't stop thinking how much Jake had changed since his marriage with Leah two years ago.  
Damn, I never thought playboy Jake would settle down and be happy with marriage. But Leah truly had her hooks in him. Well, that's what Jake would say whenever I would remind him to his earlier days before Leah was in the picture.  
After I showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, I drove down to La Push. It had been a few weeks since I was here.  
Between work and being sick for over a week, there was really no chance for me at all to come down.  
But my Dad I almost saw daily. He would stop by for a few minutes sometimes or took his old bedroom, which was now a guest room, for the night when he had worked extra hours at the station and was too tired to drive down to La Push and I was thankful for it.

~o~

The week had passed quickly with teaching and correcting the tests of my classes. By Thursday I finally decided to call this Riley since I promised Angela that I would do it.  
The call went really well and Riley and I decided that we would meet each other on Saturday evening at the 'Kokopelli Grill '. A nice southwestern restaurant Angela and I would go sometimes.

I didn't expect anything special for tonight, but I never suspected that this day or better that night would really change my life, _forever_.  
I wanted to look good at least since it was a blind date. So I choose to wear the little black classic cocktail dress with the long sleeves and draped back which I got from Angela to my 24th birthday. It covered only half of my thighs but I think with this dress I could do nothing wrong. At least I hoped so. I quickly pulled my hair in a lazy bun and searched for my silver earrings and matching necklace before I pulled the only heels on which I possessed.  
I never cared about any make up so I didn't need to think about using that now. After a quick glance into the mirror, I hit the road towards Port Angeles.  
My truck might be ancient but I never had trouble with it. I love that old piece of metal and wouldn't want to replace it.

When I finally reached the restaurant, I got a little nervous. The what if question filled my mind and I was struggling for a few minutes before I finally was brave enough to go inside. He was already there and waited for me. And I must admit that I was positive surprised to meet Angela's cousin.  
Riley was really charming and friendly. I learned a lot from him and his work as a photographer in Seattle. He was home, visiting his parents for a few days before he would head back to work for a famous magazine.  
Riley is a photographer who is able to arrange his working time in a way that reflects his own needs. He's a well known name in his business and I' was really impressed by him by the end of our date. He had told me over and over, how smitten he was with me during the evening and that he really liked me so far.

"Bella, you are an amazing woman. I really hope you will go on another date with me." he smiled before helping me into my truck.  
"I would love that Riley." I kissed his cheek once before we said our goodbye.

~o~

On my way home, I thought about the evening and how wonderful it was. I really should listen to Angela more often.  
I was maybe ten minutes away from Forks, as my headlights shone over a parked car on the side road. At first I wanted to drive along. Who knows who might be stuck there.  
But then I thought again. I'm a cops daughter and Charlie has raised me better than that. Since I was a child, my Dad has called upon helpfulness and how important it was. It's one of Charlie best traits and I have grown up with those believes and they're now my own as well.  
So I decided to stop and see if the person needed my help. It could have been an accident. I quickly pulled my truck over and stopped ahead of the car.

From my rear view, I saw that the person was a man. But I could only see his backside since he hung with his cellphone light under the hood of his car.  
I'm always prepared for an accident. Charlie was strict by that. Before I even got my license, my Dad has already drummed the importance about accident assistance and the things you always have to have in a car, into me.  
Especially with a truck like mine which is much older than I was. So I leaned over, opened the glove box and rummaged for my flashlight.

When I got out of my truck, the man still hung under the hood with his small flash light that was coming from his phone.

"Excuse me? Do you need some help?" I called out as I walked slowly over to him while I shock my flashlight and banged with my palm a few times against it until the light stayed on.  
I must have startled the man because he hit his head pretty hard on the hood as I called out before he quickly turned around, still rubbing the back of his head. I bite my lip to stop the laugh. I never was able to scare anyone before. This was my first. And I wanted to laugh about that so badly.

"Jesus." he mumbled and I stopped beside him.

"Sorry." I apologized when I held the flashlight towards the car.

I couldn't see him clearly since it was dark and in the middle of the woods but what I saw with the flashlight was nice.  
The man was really good looking. Young and tall and muscular but not too much. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark button down shirt which he had pushed inside his jeans. I couldn't tell the color of it since it was too dark. But I didn't cared much about that right now. A huge belt buckle covered the front of his jeans and of course he wore boots. Damn he needed only the hat and he was the perfect image of a cowboy.  
His face seemed beautiful. I wished I could see more of him, especially his eyes. I loved eyes.

The man seemed kind of familiar to me. But I couldn't put him to any face I ever met. I wondered if he was a parent to one of my students but dismissed it as quickly. He would have to live here and this man was clearly a stranger. He seemed out of place and looked more like these upper rich class workers from the bigger cities like Seattle or New York.

"Do you need any help?" I asked again.

"Yeah I guess I do." the man looked back to his car with a frown. I was a little shocked to hear his voice. The man had a light southern drawl and his voice was so warm and soft and all I wanted was to hear him speak some more words.  
I quickly shock my head to focus back.

"I was just driving towards Seattle and took a short break to pee, and now the car won't start again." he explained.  
"And I can't get any signal with my phone to call my manager." he continued in frustration and run his hand through his thick curls.  
"Um, yeah the connection out here is really bad. Especially with cellphones. I can take you to my house where you can call your manager if you want. I guess the battery of your car is empty but I'm not sure. I have a friend who is a mechanic. He can look at your..." I looked down at the label of the car."um..sports car?" I said more in a question to him since I wasn't sure what that thing was while he continued to look at his phone and under the hood as well. He seemed to ignore me completely while he still fumbled with his cellphone.  
After a moment of him trying to get some signal, he turned to me.

"How far is your house?" his frustration was clearly to hear in his voice by now and I was surprised that he had listened.  
"Just ten minutes from here. It's the next town." I answered quickly and the man considered it for a moment.  
"I'm not sure about that." he frowned and gave me a once over look. _What the hell__._ Does he think I'm a serial killer or what? _He_ is the stranger here.  
"Look, I just tried to be nice. I had a long day and I'm on my way home right now. If you want to be stuck out here on the road the whole night, go on. But just so you know, if I were you, I wouldn't want to be here in the forest. The wild animals can be really dangerous." I said, annoyed at his behavior towards my help.

The man was staring strangely down at me after I said that. I was about to say goodbye and drive home not caring about him any longer but he snapped out of whatever shock state he was in and decided to drive with me to my place.  
But before he followed me to my truck, the man walked around his car and pulled something out of the trunk. It looked like some kind of case.  
For a moment I thought about the danger I was putting me in right now as I stared at the case.  
As he walked towards me, my eyes never left the case.

"One more thing before I let you inside my truck." I begun and he stopped on the passenger side with a confused look.  
"My Dad is the Police chief of our town. So if you have anything bad in mind, I-I will be missed." I said and for a moment I thought he smiled but I wasn't sure about that.  
"Okay, I keep that in mind." the man answered before climbing gracefully inside with the case between us.

~o~

The drive was uncomfortable and silent. He didn't speak or tried to start a conversation and I haven't tried either. The man only looked every few seconds at his phone. He was really stressed out and tied up in knots. I wondered what was wrong with him. I sighed loudly after he looked once again at his phone.

"Doesn't matter how many times you will look at your phone, you won't have a connection. I told you, around this place it's useless." I tried again while he barely listened.  
"_Damn tourists_." I mumbled under my breath. Strangers always annoyed me to no end, especially those who were 24/7 on the phone.  
His head snapped in my direction and it seemed he was speechless for a moment. I couldn't tell since I was driving and it was dark. Damn, had he heard me. I hope not.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I should have been in Seattle by now and I'm already almost an hour out there. I'm really frustrated." he apologized in this soft warm voice and I melted in seconds.

_Gosh, what is wrong with me._

"It's okay. Don't worry, we are almost there." with that said we finally reached the first houses and drove through Forks.  
"Forks? Funny name." he chuckled.  
"Yeah, I know. All tourists think that when they come here for the first time." I rolled my eyes before I took a quick glance at him. He was watching me for some reason and that made me nervous and insecure. I tried to hide my blush but my hair was still in that bun. I hoped the darkness was enough to hide it.

~o~

When I parked the truck in front of my house, it was already half past eleven. My feet hurt badly from these horrible heels and all I wanted was to go inside and take a bath.  
I switched off the engine and pulled the key from the ignition lock before I climbed out of my truck carefully.  
In the hall, I turned on the lights and pointed to my phone in the kitchen.

"My phone hangs on the wall over there. You look like you could drink something hot. Want some tea?" I asked when I switched on the lights in the kitchen as well before I walked back to the dresser in the hall to put my purse on it.  
"Tea sounds great." he drawled from behind me before walking into the kitchen. _This man was really strange_.  
With a heavy sigh I threw my keys in the metal bowl and pulled on my ear clips and let them fall into the little bowl as well before I pulled my shoes from my aching feet.

_Oh that feels good. I can feel my toes again._

I was staring at the mirror in the hall, eying me carefully and thought about the day's events. Fishing for the pins in my hair, I slowly pulled them out and let my hair fall back down while I was still deep in thoughts.  
I never registered that the stranger had his eyes on me the whole time while I was in the hall.

~o~

The man was still on the phone when I came back into the kitchen. His back was to me but as he turned around suddenly during his speech which I tried not to listen to, I could finally study him in the light.

And I was right, he was beautiful. Tall with broad shoulders and a trained body but not overdone. Full kissable lips which where lightly puckered, a straight nose, high cheekbones, lightly arched thick dark blond eyebrows which were beautifully trimmed and a really beautiful beard a la _Ryan Gosling_ that graced his strong jar. His dark hair which was a mess of heavy curls around his head, were just long enough to pull behind his ears.

And then there were his eyes. My god. I could get lost in them. Such a deep brown color. But it wasn't the color alone. The look he had was intense and fierce and the feelings I got from this look alone, made me a total mess.  
So I begun to grab absently the tea-kettle and filled it with water and tried to calm my hammering heart and stared out the window into the dark forest that was behind the house.  
It had begun to drizzle and the raindrops bickered softly against the glass. Forks scenery always had a calming wave for me, especially the rain.  
From now and then I would look over my shoulder to see his face while I still tried to place him.  
He constantly would pull on his curls or ran his hand through them and I found that extremely sexy by a man.

_He was so good looking._

And like always when I daydreamed, I got lost and begun to bite my lower lip. Suddenly his eyes fell on me during my staring which shocked me to the core and out of my dreaming and I blushed deeply in embarrassment. I gave him a small smile and quickly turned back around to continue with the tea.

_Oh god. Stop blushing Bella._

"...of course not. Why not? Dammit Jenks, bring it down here." he got a little louder and I was worried about my neighbors but I didn't turn around to tell him not to shout.

"Forks. Some small town. The address is...wait a second." The man looked at me again.

"775 K Street." I quickly answered him.  
"You heard? Yeah. Okay." he agreed to something before he exploded once again.

_Jesus, he has temperament._

"No Jenks I'm well aware of that. Jesus. Just bring it here." he put down the receiver much too hard for my liking and I spoke without facing him.  
"Don't break my phone the next time please. It's the only one I have." I mumbled as I poured the finished tea in the first cup.  
"I'm sorry about that. Fuck, where are my manners. You must think I'm such a bossy pompous ass, do you?" he sighed and I rolled my eyes at that. How right he was with his last sentence.  
"Just sit down at the table. Tea is almost finish." I looked over my shoulder again, "Or do you want a beer?" he was standing now beside the kitchen table with his hands in his pockets. I had to smile at that. He looked like a little boy right now. When he saw my smile, he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks. Tea is great." the stranger mumbled.  
I turned around to fill the other cup before I joined him and put one cup in front of him.  
"I'm really sorry about that." he gestured to the phone and I just shrugged and sipped on my tea.  
"It's okay. I was just teasing you." I said before I pointed to the cup of tea in front of him and he gave me his first smile. It was small but at least a smile.  
After he took a long sip of it, he glanced out of the window.

"It seemed that I will have to stay in this town for the night." he said absently before his attention focused back at me.  
I wasn't sure about him staying here the night. A full night. But his next question was exactly what I feared.  
"Can you tell me where I can find a hotel? I need a room to stay until my manager will arrive from Seattle tomorrow." he explained.

_Why must his manager come down here from Seattle for a broken car? _

I put my cup down onto the table and considered the situation before I answered him.  
"I am sorry to tell you that but this here is just a small town. We don't have a hotel. The next _m__otel_ is old and down at the Interstate, thirty minutes from here. And it is really not a good one." I apologized.  
"Dammit." he cursed for the hundredths time.  
I was really not sure about my next move but I really hoped I am doing the right thing.  
"Okay, listen." I begun and the man was staring at me from across the table and I swallowed once.  
"I'm really not okay for you staying the night. You are a stranger and I'm really freaking out a little since I don't know you but there is really no other option at the moment. You need a bed and outside it's raining. Your car is cold and the nights around Forks are usually really wet and cold and I guess you don't have any blankets somewhere hidden in your car. I don't think you will feel comfortable enough to sleep in it during this time of the year and in a sports car even less. So this is my offer. You can take the guest room upstairs. If you want. It's actually my Dad's old room which he uses sometimes when he is too tired after work to drive home. As long as you aren't a criminal, I won't mind." I said and hoped by god that I will be alive by tomorrow.

_He was a damn stranger._

"Why are you doing this? You're clearly uncomfortable with me sleeping here." the man asked me.  
"You can thank my Dad for that. It's his trademark and I grew up with this conviction to help people and now it's mine too." I smiled and stole a glance at him. He was once again staring intently at me.  
"You are really strange. Do you know that?" he said with a bright smile that made my heart pound even faster.  
"Tell me something new." I smiled back and drank from my tea.

~o~

The silence that fell over us afterward, calmed me and I slowly was warming up to the strange man. After a few minutes of us drinking our tea and him looking around the room while his eyes fell back to me occasionally, I spoke up.  
"So what's your decision? Don't worry, I won't bite." I said and the man chuckled at that.

"I would like to stay." he finally answered.

"Great. I'm glad." I smiled and quickly thought about changing the covers of the guest bed. Dad has slept yesterday in the sheets and I should change them for him. Then I realized that I don't know his name.

"Since you will stay, I think we should introduce our-self finally don't you think? Because I think it's rude not to now each others name. I'm Isabella but Bella is enough. And you are?" I asked him and held my hand out for the man to take it. He only looked at me as if he had seen a ghost before he slowly took my hand.

"Um, Jasper. I'm Jasper." he shook my hand and I couldn't help it and enjoy his touch.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. If you want I can show you the room upstairs. It's pretty late and I've had a long day and my feet are killing me. Just let me make a call before we go upstairs okay?" I said as I stood up and saw him tense up with a caution look on his face.

Grabbing my empty cup, I put it in the sink and walked over to the phone to call my best friend. When I heard his sleepy voice I already knew it won't be easy.  
"Hey Jake. Sorry for waking you up but I need your help right now. Outside Forks parks a car on the side road. Can you bring it to your garage? I think it's the battery but I'm not quite sure about that." I explained in a rush.

"Damn, Bella. Do you know how late it is? Can't it wait until tomorrow. I–" Jake groaned tiredly.  
"Jacob Black. Get your lazy ass out of the bed. In a few months this will be your daily routine. And I hardly doubt Leah will do all the work. This is just a way to train your sleeping habits when the baby is here." I informed him.  
"Alright, alright. Gosh. Remind me to not piss you off." he growled as he get up.  
"Thanks Jake." I said with a laugh and hung up. As I turned around, Jasper was staring at me with this strange look but was relaxed. I had totally forgotten him during my call with Jake.

"Um, sorry 'bout that." I pointed my thumb behind me to the phone.  
"That was my friend who will look over your car. Jake is really the best at his job. Believe me. Your car is in really good hands with him." I assured him. Maybe he was one of those guys who's married to his car.  
"No, uh...that's okay. How long will it take?" he asked me in this soft voice and I really thought I was a puddle by now.  
"I'm not sure. But Jake will tell me tomorrow. Don't worry about it." I gave him an assuring smile and he nodded.

Jasper drank the rest of his tea and put the cup in the sink as well and followed me out into the hall. Once again I became nervous with him going upstairs with me. _I need to remind him once more.  
_So I quickly turned around and he almost ran into me.  
"Jasper, I don't want to sound rude or something but I can shoot a gun and have a baseball bat in my bedroom. Just in case..." I said and tried not to get irritated by Jasper's wide smirk that formed all of a sudden.  
"Don't worry Bella. I'm a harmless stranger to you. But it's nice to know that you could kill me." Jasper reassured me once more while he tried to hold in the chuckles as he spoke. I became more and more flustered by what I said to him before I walked upstairs.

But the day's event and me being the klutz that I am when I'm tired, of course I had to stumble forward on the last step and fell over it.  
I really couldn't hold me up and Jasper seemed to be too occupied in his thought in that moment. So in less than a second, I found myself with all four limbs sprawled out on the floor. My left cheek stung a little after I had scratched it on the carpet when I collided with the ground.  
As soon as Jasper saw me, a heart warming laugh filled the hall that struck my heart with so much happiness that I was for a moment immobile to move and all I was able to do was look over my shoulder at his laughing face while I held myself up on my arms.

And it was in that moment while I saw Jasper laughing so freely, clutching his stomach, that a picture of said man with pure golden hair and without a beard, popped up into my thoughts and everything came crashing down onto me like a lightning flash.  
Since I found him at the road, his whole being reminded me to someone and as he smiled at me, downstairs in the kitchen even more so. But it was when Jasper's laugh filled my house that I finally could put the puzzle pieces together.  
I always found that _his_ laugh and _his_ bright smile was the most enthralling and most charming one I had ever seen.  
How could I have not realized it sooner? It's _him_. Jasper Whitlock Hale. I'm hundred percent sure of that. He just looks so different with brown hair.  
Jasper quickly helped me up while apologizing at his horrible behavior. But all I could do as I felt his hands around my waist when I finally stood again on my two feet, was stare helplessly at this sweet and kind man.  
I wanted to tell him that I finally know who he is. More than that, I wanted to explain why I haven't realized earlier who he was and that I am not into movies at all. And I wanted to apologize for not knowing him immediately.  
I felt foolish now. And stupid for not knowing what happens around me at all. He must think that I am a really stupid woman for not recognizing one of the most known actor.

"You okay?" Jasper asked softly and took my chin between his fingers and turned my face slightly to the right side.  
"It's all red there." he continued and in the next moment I felt him touch the stinging spot where the carpet has scratched my face.

_Personal space was a foreign word for him it seems._

I think I was beet red as I stepped out of our close proximity before I answered him.  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine. It happens a lot when I'm tired." I tried to down play it while I stuttered in embarrassment. Jasper nodded but said nothing and I quickly brought him to the guest room.  
"I need to change the sheets though, since my Dad has used them yesterday. It will be quick." I explained and walked to the hall closet and pulled a set of fresh linen out. Jasper was standing for a moment in the doorway and watched me pulling the used sheets from the bed. But what he did next shocked me.  
He actually helped me with changing the bed clothes.  
"Jasper no, you don't have to do that. I-" I stuttered in shock and embarrassment at the fact that the hottest man on this earth was standing with me in my Dad's old bedroom and changing bed clothes.  
"Bella, please let me help. You are going out of your way because of me. You are so welcoming. It's the least I can do. I would never hear the end when my momma could see me now. I was raised to respect women and to help where help is needed." Jasper explained when he pulled the sheets on his side while I tugged mine already under the mattress.  
I had to smile at his words and imagined how a grown Jasper was chastised from his mother.  
"That is really classy. Nowadays not many men are raised like that anymore or are afraid of their mommy." Jasper just gave me a sheepish smile as answer.

After we finished the bed, I grabbed the dirty sheets and walked out of the room.  
"The bathroom is over there. You can take a shower if you want. Just wait a second and I will give you a towel." I said as I pushed the sheets into the laundry bin that was beside the closet.  
"A shower would be nice. Thank you Bella." he smiled warmly at me when I handed him a towel before I told Jasper that he was free to eat and drink downstairs.  
"Do you need something to sleep. I have a few old shirts from my Dad here and some old sleep pants." I asked while I grabbed a set of fresh clothes for tomorrow for him out as well. When I turned, he already walked towards the bathroom and begun to pull his shirt over his head.

_Oh my!_

"Don't worry Bella, I'll sleep in my underwear." Jasper said and immediately an image of him in just that came to my mind while I watched him walk along without a shirt.

_My god he is so hot!_

I tried to not ogle him but that was just impossible not to do. So I did the only thing and ran to my own bedroom to hide, my bath I wanted to take when I was arriving, totally forgotten.  
I listen to the water of the shower while I rummaged for my long sleep pants and my washed out shirt from Forks High School that had already a few holes.

_God, is this really happening?_

I was total flustered as I thought at Jasper's naked torso. Grabbing my brush from my nightstand, I quickly combed my hair until I could weave them into a braid. I was just finishing it as I heard a knock from my front door. I frowned at who that could be at this hour before I went to the hall window and looked outside only to see Jacob's old tow truck. What is he doing here?

"Bells?" he hollered and knocked louder this time. I quickly pulled the window open and poked my head out.  
"Damn it Jake. Quite being so loud you idiot. I'm on my way." I shushed him and closed the window again before heading downstairs.  
"Hey." Jake grinned as I opened the door with a frown. As soon as he saw me, his grin brighten.  
"Nice." he pointed at my pants. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Jake just stop okay." I warned him.  
"What? It brings back old memories." he chuckled and I swatted his arm.  
"What do you want Jacob? Is something wrong?" I asked a little annoyed by his last comment. He doesn't need to remind me now to our youthful indiscretion down in La Push on his 16th birthday.  
Why would Jake come to me during this hour?  
"Car keys? I can't work on the beauty over there without the keys." Jacob's thumb pointed to the back of his truck where Jasper's car was loaded.

_Beauty? Hm, never mind._

Jacob needs the car keys. But where are they? Car keys, car keys..._o__h __damn__!  
_I think they're in Jasper's jeans pocket which are probably laying on the ground in the bathroom where he just takes a shower.

"Can you wait a second Jake." I asked my best friend without looking at him and shut the door into his face before I ran upstairs again.  
When I stopped in front of the bathroom, I was out of breath and more than nervous. I hesitated at first before I knocked loudly but it seemed that Jasper didn't hear me so I knocked again but still no answer.  
Damn what now? Jake is waiting outside.

_Damn!_

Well then there is no other option. So I slowly twisted the knob and opened the door. Jasper was still under the shower, humming a melody as the heat of the room engulfed me. Hot steam was all around the bathroom and made it almost impossible to see. Without thinking about the naked man who was just an arms length away from me, I grabbed his pants but oversaw his shoes. I stumbled and collided slightly with the door. The sound was loud enough for Jasper to hear and I froze in my spot for a second before I made a beeline back into the hall as quick and silent as possible.  
"Hello?" said Jasper and I had just enough time to close the door before he shut the water and pulled the shower curtain to the side.  
I quickly knocked, pretending it was that sound he had heard before.

"J-Jasper. I need your car keys. My friend is downstairs and need them." my voice trembled as did my body while my heart wanted to beat out of my chest.  
"Just a second Bella." Jasper answered and I heard him rummage inside the bathroom. When he opened the door, I was speechless, shocked and many other things.  
There stood the hottest guy I ever laid eyes on with only a towel around his hips, tripping and with wet hair while his face was flushed from the heat.  
I wanted to melt at the sight of him.  
He held his keys towards me and I grabbed them quickly before turning around and left without saying a word.  
I was just too shocked and...and..my god, how can he show off himself like that?  
Irritated about that and with flushed cheeks, I opened the front door again and gave Jacob the keys.

"Are you alright Bells?" Jacob asked me while he looked me over.  
"What? No, I mean yes, I'm alright Jake." I answered him while my thoughts are still with Jasper upstairs.  
"Who's car is it? I mean did you see that baby Bella?" Jacob was totally in awe for that thing and I couldn't help it and rolled my eyes at him. I never have understood the love for cars so far.  
"It's just a car Jacob. Just make it work, okay?" I begun to feel the cool autumn night as I stood in only my sleepwear at the open front door.  
"Just a car Bells. That baby is a 68er Shelby GT 500KR. Less than five hundred had been produced. So can you please answer me who the hell is the owner of that car?" Jake was completely in awe with Jasper's car.  
"Just someone from Seattle. Don't worry about it." I tried to ignore his look.  
"From Seattle, huh. Is this mysterious person staying at your place?" Jacob folded his arms over his chest and arched his eyebrow.  
"What the hell Jacob. I'm not a teenager anymore. And to answer your question, yes he's staying the night. His car broke down in the middle of nowhere. Tomorrow he will be gone alright." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, mimicking Jake.  
"So it's a guy. Bells, I don't like it. You should not stay with a strange man alone in your house." I could already see where that would lead. Jacob would talk me into letting him stay here too.  
"Jacob, stop. You don't have to worry about me. You know I can defend myself. Just go home to Leah, please. You can call me in the morning if you worry so much. But I'm really okay." I reassured my best friend and Jake huffed when I hugged him before he gave in and hugged me back.  
"If this guy hurts you, I will hunt him down and kill him Bells." he swore.  
"Don't worry Jake. Just trust me." with that we said goodnight and Jacob left with a scowl.  
I sighed when I closed the front door. _Overprotective fool_. I couldn't help but smile at that thought before I went back upstairs and into my bedroom.  
I was freezing and my feet were ice cold. So I searched for my homemade socks which I gotten to Christmas last year from Angela's mom. I don't care how ridiculous I was looking right now and beside, it's not as if I would try to impress myself for that beautiful man.

~o~

When Jasper left the bathroom and the bedroom door closed, I took my turn to brush my teeth for the night. For a bath I was just too tired but I was thinking for a quick shower but decided against it.  
Grabbing my toothbrush, I suddenly heard the stairs creak. Jasper's footsteps were silent but I know he went downstairs. After a moment, while I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, I heard the sound of a guitar. It wasn't loud, but from the open window, I could hear it.  
When I came back in my bedroom, the music was louder and Jasper must be sitting under the rooftop of the backside of the house, under my bedroom window.

_Wasn't he sleepy? _

The song he played was so beautiful. He didn't sang, just hummed along. For a while I just listen to him as I lay in my bed, contemplating to go downstairs as well. But I fell asleep before I could make a choice.

~o~

The next morning I was up early to prepare everything for tonight. Since it was Sunday and I was cooking, I didn't dress up. I wore a simple old gray shirt and some brown sweatpants. On top of all, I had put on my socks from last night again when I came back from Wall-Mart. The floor was just too cold and I hate to walk around in the house with shoes. My hair was in a messy bun because I'm cooking this morning.  
It was already half past nine when I got a call from Jake. He told me that Jasper's car battery was indeed broken and he need to replace it. But since it was Sunday, he has to wait until tomorrow. It would be finished by Tuesday. Jake would tell me the rest later in the evening. I was more than happy about that. I dodged again his questions about the owner before we hung up.

Like every Sunday morning at this hour, I was cooking– _a lot_, while looking through granny's cookbook, deciding what menu I should cook for tonight.  
After I came back from college and moved back into my Dad's old house, it became a weekly get-together between my family and me at my house. And today wasn't any different.  
Though the last few weeks, none of my family was able to make it, so I am happy that we managed it tonight. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world and certainly not for the man upstairs.  
I already went down to Wall-mart for today, so everything was here for me to cook.  
For breakfast I had decided to make something typical southern since Jasper seemed to be from there. Means scrambles eggs, grits, fried country ham and red eye gravy with homemade biscuits.  
I am a very good cook since it's something I love to do. So it wasn't hard for me to figure out a southern breakfast.

Charlie always said that I'm in every way like Granny when it comes down to cooking. I have learned it early after Mom left us because Charlie was a lousy cook. But burned meals and eating outside wasn't an option in the long run for us with Dad's humble income, even if it was stable.  
At those times I often wished that Granny could have taught me her skills but by the time I was old enough to work with a pan and cooking spoon, she had already passed away.

Just as I pulled out the milk from the fridge to start with the grits, the first few chords of _'__I like it, I love it' _from Tim McGraw, one of my all time favorite songs started playing on the radio. Whenever I hear it, be it in the supermarket or here in the kitchen, the same warm felling from my childhood would engulf me like a blanket and I only need to close my eyes to get carried away, back to all the beautiful moments I had with this song.  
Happily I quickly went over to the radio and cranked up the volume.  
When I was a child, Charlie would always dance with me to that song whenever they played it on the radio. Charlie is a really good dancer when it comes to country songs. Those are my first memories with my Dad. Him dancing at first with Mom happily in the kitchen, and then come over to me to pick me out of my high chair to cradle me in his arms and dance along while I giggled happily.  
When I got too old for him to hold me in his arms, I would simply stand on his feet and waggle along with him and tried my best to stay in the rhythm. For a little clumsy child like me, that was hard work.  
I wasn't a singer so I hummed along with the song while my hips moved with the rhythm while old memories filled my thoughts.  
It seems that this morning the radio station played many country songs since there were continuing to play them.

I was just putting the last ingredients into the small pot and begun to stir them around while my hips moved to the music in the background as I heard a low chuckle behind me. I froze and turned my head quickly to the door, flushed with embarrassment as I saw Jasper leaning casual against the door frame with a big grin grazing his lips while his eyes roamed over me from head to toe. When I saw which clothes he had on, I couldn't help and felt pleased with it. He looked so normal and good at the same time.

"Wow, I mean, good mornin' beautiful." Jasper said in his deep southern drawl and I felt the little butterflies built in my stomach from his thick drawl.  
"M–Morning." I mumbled back and we stared at each other for a few seconds until my brain worked again and I realized that Jasper waited for me.  
"Um, are you hungry? I'm in the middle of making you something from the south." It seemed that shocked him.  
"From the South? Really? But you don't have to do that for me. I–" he begun but I have non of it.  
"You're a guest in my house. Of course I will do that. So, are you hungry? I'm making a typical Southern Californian breakfast." he nodded quickly with wide eyes and I gestured to the table for him to sit before I turned back to the stove. But instead to sit down at the kitchen table, Jasper came over to me.  
"If you make me such a lovely breakfast, then at least let me help." he said and I looked at him a little bit shocked but quickly focused back to the stove.  
"Don't tell me you can cook too?" I asked him as I turned the ham in the pan.  
"I do. Well, not as good as my momma but she has taught me some of her skills." he smiled shyly as he had revealed that piece of him.  
"If what you are saying is true, than you're the first guy I have met who can actually cook a meal." I chuckled.  
"You don't believe me?" he teased with a big grin and I nodded with a smile.

But Jasper proved me wrong. The next hour, I watched as he helped me cooking our breakfast. During it, we teased and joked around and I liked it a lot. Jasper is really a sweet and funny person.  
When I made the dough for the biscuits with my hands, I couldn't help it and smeared a bit of the dough which stuck to my fingers onto Jasper's cheek. I looked at his shocked face and couldn't stop the grin. He just looked so adorable right now.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I don't know why I did that." I tried to apologize but failed badly when I couldn't hold a straight face and burst out laughing.  
"Oh really?" he smirked evilly after the shock subsided and I saw out of my eyes how Jasper's hand slowly disappeared inside the flour bag that stood on the counter.  
"Try again Bella." he said when his hand appeared again which was full of flour.  
"Don't you dare!" I laughed and stepped away from the counter with my hands held up in front of me. They were full of sticky dough.  
"Wrong answer sweetheart." I stumbled slightly as I heard that term of endearment and I felt a pleasured shock run through me. But before I could think about it, my front was full of flour as was my face. I looked up with wide eyes at a laughing Jasper and soon was laughing too.  
"You asked for it Jasper." I warned him and wanted to grab the flour as well but Jasper was thinking faster than me because suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the counter before I could take a hold on the bag. I fell into him and we both bumped into the kitchen counter. I tried to get a hold somewhere but since my hands were still sticky I had a better idea. Still laughing, I quickly turned around in Jasper's hold and grabbed his face with both hands and run them down his cheeks, wiping the dough along it.  
Once again Jasper and I were close again like last night while we continued to laugh and enjoyed ourselves that I completely forgot who he was.  
Right now, he was just a man for me who is having fun with me in my kitchen. It was so easy to forget his whole celebrity status while we were kidding around.

When I look at his face, I don't see a famous person.

Jasper's hands grabbed my wrists quickly but softly while heart warming chuckles escaped his lips and pulled them far away from my body, in an attempt to stop me. I couldn't stop laughing while Jasper held my sticky hands away from us so I wouldn't make his shirt dirty and after a moment I gave up the fight and leaned my head against his chest to get a hold on myself so I could calm down.  
But when my forehead touched his shirt, I felt his heat so closely and smelt his freshly washed skin and all I wanted was to kiss that spot where my forehead was touching him.  
When my giggles ebbed away and I was finally calm, I realized our too close proximity and was so shocked about that. I barely know this man but it feels like I have known him my whole life.  
Jasper was standing with me in my kitchen and all I could think was that I never felt so happy and more at home than right now.  
It was a sweet moment, especially with the sound from the radio. But too soon I stepped out of his personal space. Jasper let go of my wrists but had a bright smile on his lips as he watched my deep blush on my cheeks.

"I never have met someone who blushes as much as you do Bella." he chuckled while I cleaned my hands in the sink while Jasper had grabbed a towel to do the same with his face.  
"Well, now you have. Common, let's finish the cooking." I grinned, not looking at him.

Jasper was silent for a few second, probably watching me for the hundredth time before he too continued where he had stopped before.  
After that, it hadn't taken us long to finish the breakfast. We still teased and laughed with each other and everything felt so easy between us.  
When I grabbed the plates, Jasper watched me filling them but I ignored him til I held his plate towards him and he smiled thankfully.

"Sit down Jasper." I chuckled when he continued to stay beside me and begun to dig into the food. For a second Jasper stopped and looked so embarrassed while he swallowed his bite.  
"I'm sorry Bella. It looks just so tasty and it had been a long time since I had such a great Southern breakfast." Jasper explained as he begun to blush.

_Oh my god, he is blushing. A guy who blushes._

I bit my lip and quickly turned around to shut off the stove before I took my plate and walked over to the table to find Jasper already sitting and eating again.

"Jesus, Bella you're amazing." he said between bites, completely enjoying the breakfast.  
"It's not a big thing for me Jasper. Everyone who knows me is aware of my passion for cooking. So don't worry about it. Orange juice or coffee?" I asked him when I put my plate on the table.  
"Coffee please." Jasper answered while he tried to speak without a mouth full of eggs. It was adorable to see him like that. I just smiled at that and poured two cups of coffee for us before sitting down as well and dug into my own breakfast.

~o~

For a while the only thing that was heard in the house, was the scratching of the cutlery on the plates mixed with the low music of the radio. I hadn't thought my breakfast was that good but obviously it was for Jasper.  
During breakfast, I constantly checked him out. And whenever I saw Jasper begin to look up, my eyes fell quickly down to my plate.  
After we finished breakfast, Jasper complimented me once again for my good cooking. And since I'm not used to it, I blushed deeply– _once again_.  
My family and friends never gave me a compliment about my cooking skills. Not out of indifference.

_Never. _

It's just because it is an everyday thing I do and they are used to me being a passionate cook.  
Cooking is a passion of mine that I have refined over the years and I never asked for a compliment. As long as they enjoy the meals I made, I'm satisfied.  
"Are you a chef? Because I haven't eaten such a great breakfast in a long time." Jasper asked me when he helped me putting the plates together before he put them with me on the counter while I filled the sink with water. As I turned back to him with a smile, Jasper was already bringing the used cups from us over.

"Really? Well thank you. But no I'm not a chef. I work as a teacher in our elementary school." I answered with a smile and started to wash the dishes.  
"A teacher huh." he grinned and grabbed a towel that lay on the counter beside the sink. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.  
"What can I say, I love kids. And most importantly I love to teach. I have two big passions. One of it is cooking and the other–" I said but Jasper interrupted me as he dry toweled the first plate before I could finish what I was saying.  
"Let me guess the second." he asked with a knowing look on his smiling face. I just arched my brows at that and continued to wash before I handed the dishes to Jasper.  
"Okay, go on. Try to tell me what my second passion is, Mister _All-Knowing_." I teased.

Jasper dried the next plate silently while he looked at me.  
"I would say the second passion of you is books, right?" Jasper stated.  
"Right. You must be really good in reading people." I answered and guessed he was a good judge when it comes to a persons character.  
"Nah, not really. It's just a little obvious when your living room walls are decorated with books and no TV is around." Jasper smirked while pointing towards my living room.  
"I wonder what kind of woman you are when it comes to books Bella." Jasper smiled at me with this strange look I have seen on him quite a few times by now while he licked over his lower lip absently. And of course my cheeks heated up just watching him.  
He is so nice to me all the time and I feel so guilty. I need to at least apologize and I hope Jasper won't be too mad.

"Jasper I need to tell you something. Just listen okay?" I asked him and peeked at him for a moment before I continue to wash the dishes.  
"Okay." was all he said. I don't know what his reaction would be but I hoped my apology will help.  
"I'm sorry Jasper. I know I'm not the most known person when it comes to movies or anything that has to do with celebrities. It's just that I never cared about anything that is going on in Hollywood and–" I rambled on until he stopped me.  
"Bella, what do you want to say?" Jasper asked me as he grabbed my arm and I looked at him. I was so nervous but when I looked into his eyes, everything faded.  
"I feel so bad that I hadn't figured out earlier who you are. I truly am. I mean how must I look to you, not realizing who was standing in front of me last night. I'm so ashamed because it proofs once again how antisocial I am, right." I explained to Jasper honestly and stopped washing the dishes. I dried my hands while I turned my head towards the living room.  
"Why are you sorry about that? I think it's kinda refreshing to meet someone who isn't all over me as soon as she sees me. " Jasper smiled warmly at me when I looked at him once again.  
"You are?" I was totally confused about his behavior. Shouldn't he become mad or disappointed about the fact that I hadn't recognized him?  
"Bella, just so you know, I already figured out as soon as you invited me into your house that you didn't knew who I was. And even when I said my name, I saw no recognition in your eyes. So don't be sorry for that." he gave me his heart melting smile and for a second I was jelly again.  
"O–Okay." I answered not really believing that Jasper wasn't upset. "But–" I begun again.  
"No buts Bella. Do you know how many women would want to be in your place right now? Wherever I go, women throw themselves at me," I scoffed at that. _This is ridiculous, completely ridiculous._

"They literally begging me to want them. But you..._you_..." Jasper stopped whatever he wanted to say.  
"What's with me?" I frowned at him. Is there something wrong?

But instead of answering me, Jasper came even closer to me than he was before when he dried the dishes.  
Cupping my cheek with his hand, I was for a moment speechless. My heart hammered inside my chest while I stared at him.

_What is this man doing to me?_

"You Bella, confuse the hell out of me." he stated.  
"Why?" I have to look up a little since he was so close.  
'_Why she asks_' he chuckled while mumbling to himself as he turned and walked away from me towards the hallway.  
"If you experienced what I had over the years in my business Bella, you just know that." Jasper said with his back to me.  
"That is ridiculous Jasper. Do you know that? I don't know why everyone is so crazy when someone famous appear. You're just a guy okay. With flaws like everyone else. Out there are millions of other men. I mean, okay you're hot and really good looking but beauty isn't everything in the world. My friend Jake is good looking too like so many others here in Forks but I'm not following him like a dog." I explain and realized too late what I said. Jasper stopped in the hallway and turned quickly around to face me and I saw him raise his perfect styled eyebrow at what I just said.

"I'm just a guy, huh? Really?" I nodded slowly not seeing why he eyed me like that all of a sudden.  
"So for you I'm not just an actor with a sexy body and a handsome face? I'm not something you would use to get a free card to gain money and popularity? I'm not just hot because I'm famous? When you look at me, you don't see that perfect image of me which is displayed on every cover around the world?" Jasper questioned me with a fierce stare and continued to look as he waited for me to answer.  
"N-No, of course not. Why would I think like that? I don't even know you." I mumbled while his eyes stared deeply into mine.

Still a little shocked and dazzled, I couldn't move or look somewhere else until Jasper turned away from me and walked into my living room with a frown.  
I followed him slowly and watched him cross the room only to stop in front of my shelves which were packed full of books.  
Since his demand moments ago, I was a confused mess and Jasper didn't say a word to me. He would only silently look through my book collection, grab a book here and there to read the cover before putting it back to the shelves. I didn't know what was wrong with him so I just stood in the doorway and waited.

"I don't know what to think of you Bella. For the first time since I'd stepped into the film industry, I am torn with a woman." Jasper said after the silence made the situation even stranger.  
I stayed silent, not knowing what to say or if he wanted an answer from me. Jasper had still his back to me while looking through a book.

"I read the signs that women gave me all the time. Their body language is so easy to read. But you Bella, I don't know what you want from me?" suddenly he turned around to face me and his eyes captured me once again.  
"I-I don't want anything from you Jasper. I-I am just helping you out." I stumbled over my words as my heartbeat increased when I saw his look. Jasper snapped the book close that was in his hand, put it back and marched with determination towards me.  
"W-What–" I stuttered and walked backwards as I saw his expression but Jasper was faster. Before I could even form any sentence, Jasper's hands were holding my face and his lips were crashing down on mine while my back collided with the wall in the hallway.

_Oh my god, what is happening?_

I was frozen in shock for a few seconds but Jasper kissed me even harder. One of his hands that he had on my face, moved around and into my hair to loosen the bun while the other moved down onto my hips to pull me against him while I felt him run his tongue over my lip.  
A warm shudder ran all over my body as I felt his soft lips and I moaned lightly at the sensation when I finally responded to him. And that was all it took for Jasper to deepen the kiss.  
My hands which had hung limply beside me at first, took a hold on his shoulders while Jasper pressed my body closer to him.

"_Jasper...__y–_" I moaned between our kiss but more than his name didn't came out. I felt his hands roam over my body while he had pinned me to the wall and all I did was kiss him more. When his hands cupped my still covered breasts roughly, all normal thinking left my mind and I pushed my chest more into those amazing hands while we still kissed each other senseless. Gone were thoughts of Jasper being a famous person and gone were my inhibitions towards one night stands with strangers.  
Fire was burning inside me for this man and I wanted him.  
Jasper understood my move quickly and I felt him unbuttoning my shirt while we kissed until he pushed my now open shirt over my shoulders and it fell to the ground. Seconds later my bra followed before Jasper left my lips and his lips traveled down along my neck, licking and sucking his way down until he reached what he searched.  
A loud moan escaped my lips as I felt his lips close around one of my nipples before he begun to suck on it while his thumb played with the other.  
My hands moved up until I could ran them through his soft curls before I tucked at them hard in my passion by feeling Jasper's tongue ran constantly circles around my nipple. Jasper groaned at that and I did it again until he let go of my nipple and I pulled him up to me until I felt his lips on mine again. I kissed him hard while Jasper tugged on the cord on my pants.  
While I was loosening the grip to reality, Jasper left my lips a second time and buried his face in my neck to cover my naked skin with kisses.  
Jasper was rough but oh it was so good. His fingers never stopped pushing down my pants.

"Oh baby. I want you." Jasper whispered in my ear as I felt his hand disappear inside my pants which hung already halfway down my hips. I gasp and let my head fall hard against the wall as soon as his fingers were inside my panties and run over my slit. At his touch, my hips became alive and pushed against Jasper's hand as he continue to run his finger up and down my slit and around my clit.  
"Oh god Bella. You drive me crazy. So crazy. I wanted you since last night." he mumbled against my ear while biting my earlobe and I hummed in agreement, enjoying what he did with me. My eyes were closed by now and constant moans escaped me as Jasper played with my clit. I was glad that he had a hold around my waist because I wasn't sure anymore if I could stand by myself as my hips were moving against him.

As I opened my eyes, Jasper held my gaze and I was so lost in him. My lust was a blazing fire and I couldn't look away from him.  
One of my hands was still buried in his curls while I let the other run down over his beautiful face. I traced my fingers over his nose and left cheekbone, feeling the stubble of his beard before I touched his lips longingly. My fingers lingered a moment on his sweet lips before I let them wander down over his chest until I reached the bulge in his pants. Without a second thought I cupped him there and Jasper pushed his hips hard against my hand while a deep passionate groan fell over his beautiful lips.  
I smirked at him and the look Jasper gave me all of a sudden, was turning me on even more.

Without warning, Jasper slid his hands under my ass to lift me up and I didn't fight him one bit and instead flung my hands around his neck to hold me up as I felt him move around with me. I tried to open his shirt while my legs were pressed around his hips as I heard a low thud and a second later I was placed on my dresser and saw out of my eyes the bowl with my keys inside, roll to the other side of the hall.  
My hands stilled for a second on Jasper's buttons but I quickly continued as he pulled at my pants until they were off. While I was busy with his shirt, Jasper's thumbs hooked inside my panties and pulled them quickly down as well.  
I was so hot right now and needed some relief from Jasper that I jumped slightly when I felt his finger run over my wet slit.

"God, you are so beautiful Bella." Jasper mumbled as his eyes roamed over me while his fingers still moved over my slit and played with my clit absently before his lips were pressed against mine once more.  
I broke our kiss and let out a deep groan as two of his fingers entered me suddenly and I tighten around them. I was breathing heavily when Jasper pushed them slowly deep inside me and watched me moan and wiggle at the feelings before he moved them back out slowly only to thrust them harder and faster back into me. He did that for a while and I thought I would fall apart but before I could reach that point, he pulled out again and shoved my knees roughly apart even more, so he could step between them. Finally I pulled his shirt over his shoulders before I bent forward to kiss his skin.  
When my hands found his pants and opened them, Jasper pulled away from me to grab something out of his back pocket before his pants fell to the floor.  
When I saw the condom, I smiled before I pulled him back to me to kiss him.  
A moment later, Jasper ripped it open and it was then that I saw him down there for the first time. And my god was he well-hung.  
I groaned at the sight of Jasper pulling a condom over that huge cook and he looked at me for a second before a grin spread over his face.

"That's all for you darlin'" Jasper said before he pulled me roughly forward. Jasper didn't gave me time before I felt him enter me in one swift move. I had to grab Jasper's arms as he forced himself inside me with a deep hard thrust and we both groaned at the sensation as he begun to fill me.

"Oh god Jasper, i-it's so deep." I moaned as he finally filled me completely.  
"Hang on baby, I can't go slow." he grunted and in the next second Jasper pulled himself almost all the way out.  
He stopped there for a few moments while he was breathing in and out deeply.  
"Please," I begged and sucked at his earlobe while I clutched myself tighter to his body as I moved my hips towards him forcing him a little bit into me and Jasper groaned loudly before he thrust all the way back inside me. I cried out at that sensation and let myself fall into his arms even more.  
Feeling him so deep inside me was amazing. It had been a while since my last time with a man but even that was incomparable with what Jasper did with my body.  
His hands were around my ass by now and I felt the dresser wobble whenever Jasper pushed back into me with hard thrusts. He was rough and fast and I loved every moment with him.  
This was not sex nor was it love making, this was pure fucking. And I didn't care one bit.

Jasper went so deep inside me that it almost hurt but I loved that feeling. He could hurt me like that all the time if he just don't stop. The dresser wobbled even faster and I feared we would break it during our frantic moves.  
Jasper seemed to think the same because in the next second I was held against the wall beside the dresser while he still fucked me senseless. I was a moaning mess and Jasper seemed the same.  
But I could hear him mumble something under his breath now and then but I didn't understand it.

"So good. Oh yes." I moaned as I felt the coil in my stomach tighten while my hips collided in the middle of his thrusts with him. I tried to spread my legs wider to get more of Jasper inside me. I needed him deeper.  
"More than good." Jasper rasped out between breathing and thrusting into me. I hung onto him while his one hand held me around my ass and the other was around my hip to guide me faster while my legs were pressed tightly around him.  
"Oh god I'm close Jasper. Fuck I'm close. Harder." I begged and as he did it, he touched my clit with his thumb roughly and I fell apart finally with a loud groan. It was so intense that I trembled harder than I ever had before. As I came, my muscles tighten so much that after two deep thrusts, Jasper followed with my name on his lips.

~o~

For a moment we stood still in our aftermath, completely out of breath and I clung around Jasper while I tried to progress what had just happened between us.  
When Jasper bent away from my neck and I could look into his face, it was flushed and his hair was so sexy looking.  
This man looked perfect even when he had just sex.  
Slowly Jasper let go of me and my legs slid down to the ground the same moment I felt him slip out of me. I bit my lip unsure what to do before I looked around for my clothes.  
I saw my pants beside me on the ground and bent down to grab them. But before I could do that, Jasper stopped me with his hand on my chin. I looked back at him just in time as he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

"I'm not like that normally Jasper." I tried to explain that I never do One-Night-Stands but Jasper just smirked at me before he gave me a peck on the lips.  
"Me neither Bella." he chuckled at my look because _that_ I didn't believe him one bit.  
"It's true darlin'. Just because I'm an actor doesn't mean that I sleep with every women even if I can. There are many reasons why not. One reason might be my image which I have to hold up in public but the more important reason is, I don't do sex without feelings." Jasper answered me and his honesty about that was reaching something in my heart and I felt so touched.

"I believe you." I mumbled while my cheeks begun to heat and I quickly searched for my shirt and grabbed the rest of my clothes. Jasper did too after he discarded the condom in the trash.  
"I-um-I will just take a shower." I said and run upstairs.

I was total happy right now. But I knew it was not just because I had just sex. The whole morning was amazing. Jasper is an amazing man and I enjoy his company so much.  
While I stood under the spray of my shower, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door creak open nor did I hear the ruffling of clothes.  
Only when the curtain moved and two strong arms engulfed me from behind did I jump with a yelp before I was turned around and silenced by a kiss.  
When Jasper broke the kiss, he looked at me long and deep before he spoke.

"I decided that I needed a shower as well." he smirked. My arms came around his neck and I gave him a short peck on the lips.  
"And you couldn't wait because?" I asked teasingly before I let go of him and stepped out of his embrace to grab the shampoo.  
But Jasper stopped me.  
"I couldn't wait because I wanted a shower with you. May I?" He asked and took the bottle out of my hands.

Our shower was amazing. He never stopped touching me and when we were clean again, I was close to another climax.  
I couldn't explain it but whatever had held us back before, was broken when Jasper begun to kiss me downstairs.  
Jasper was so playful, like in the morning and we were laughing a lot while we put on our clothes. I didn't dry my hair this time and Jasper decided against it too. So not long after our shower, we ended up in the living room. Snuggled deep into my couch while Jasper had his arm trapped around my shoulder. Our fingers played with each other and I never was more content than right in this moment.

"I never thought you would have a book that says "Books vs. Movies – the way movie industries destroy the illusions of stories" Jasper said out of the blue while laughing lightly at it. When I looked up at him, Jasper was focused on the bookshelf that was close to the couch.  
I groaned and rolled my eyes at that and thought for a minute of Jacob Black as the '_Enemy of the State_'.  
"Yeah well, this was just a joke from my best friend _Jake_ to my twentieth birthday. Of course I read it and must say some things in it were really interesting but most of it is just crap." Jasper looked down at me for a moment before a soft smile appeared on his face.  
I was watching him, waiting for his next question. Jasper obviously wanted to ask me out.

"So you're not into movies at all?" he glanced around my living room before his eyes landed on me again.  
"Um, not really. I mean I watched cartoons as a kid of course and I went to a few movies in the cinema down in Port Angeles. But no, I'm more into books than watching a movie. The imagination I have during reading, is much more pleasure than I have when I watch a movie." I answered honestly but as soon as I was finished I realized how much I insulted him at that.  
"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that your movies are bad. Oh god." I stammered mortified at my own speech and my cheeks blushed crimson once again before I buried my face in my hands.  
Jasper laughed warmly at my reaction and pulled my hands away from my face.  
"Bella, please stop worrying about me. I'm not insulted at all. I must admit it's more the contrary with you." suddenly he was looking unsure as he said that.  
"You are not mad at all? I mean I just said that I–" I begun but Jasper stopped me by putting his finger against my lips.  
"I'm not. You are a really unique and lovely person Bella. Which I have to admit, I do not meet very often in my business. And I enjoy you more than I thought. And I mean not just the sex part." Jasper confessed with a soft smile and I grinned happily at that.  
"Do you read too?" I asked him and so begun our twenty question game. I learned much about him and we never stopped touching us. It was nice.  
I was shocked that as well-traveled Jasper was, he never visited Italy and Asia.  
For one, that family was the most important thing for him. Jasper had told me flat out that he would give up his whole career for his own family which stunned me and I was more impressed at him than I was before.

"I never thought you would be that interesting Jasper." I blurted out and at his shocked face, I tried to explain it but couldn't seem to make my tongue move.  
"What have you thought about me?" he asked curious while watching me cautiously.  
I was surprised by his sudden wariness. I was nervous at first and didn't wanted to answer that question at all but his reassuring did it finally and I answered him honestly.

"I always thought that you were a swanky prig who only wants to look good by wearing only expensive clothes, no normal person could ever achieve." As I saw his expression, I almost sighed in relief when he grinned at me.  
"You think of me as a swanky prig?" he chuckled at that. "Wow that's a first." he continued.  
"No. I had thought about you like that. I mean I didn't know you back than and–" I stammered helplessly.  
"And you know me now?" he asked with a big grin.  
"No, just enough to erase the picture I had from you."I laughed with him.

~o~

When I looked at the clock, I was shocked it was already that late and sprang up.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot the time. Damn, damn, damn." I cursed under my breath when I walked quickly back into the kitchen and was already pulling out ingredients and pans.  
"Can I help you somehow?" I heard Jasper asked from the doorway and only than did I question why his manager hadn't yet come down here.  
"Jasper? I thought your manager would come down here? But it is already so late." I was a little confused now.  
He saw it and came over to me to grab the pan out of my hand and turn me towards him before his hands held me by the waist.

"I may have called him while you were in the shower." Jasper looked so sheepish that I just smiled at him.  
"Really? And why would you do that?" I asked curiously.  
"You said you would make some awesome food tonight for your family and I thought maybe I could join you there. Of course I will help you since it's my fault that you are so late." he smirked and I laughed loudly.  
"You are really something Jasper. I'm happy that you want that." I kissed his cheek and turned around to start the food for tonight.

~o~

It was after five when I finished the last bits. With Jasper's help I was in time before my family arrived and I was thankful for his help. He had just started to bring the few folding tables out in the backyard when I heard my family arrive.  
And a huge smile spread over my face when I could hear them outside already bickering. The loudest were Jake and Seth of course.  
Jasper came inside from the back door with a wary expression on his face. And I could only laugh at that.

"Don't worry Jasper. My family is cool. They care even less than me about your job and Hollywood." I reassured him and Jasper finally calmed down.

I know for a fact that my family always went around my house to the tables and not waiting on the front porch for me to open them.

"Bella, I told you to wait until I arrive. Can you listen to me just once." Sue scolded me while walking inside the back door with a huge bowl full of salad while Leah was following her mother with another big one. Sue was pushing Jasper a little to the side with a smile so that she could put the bowl on the counter. Jasper was shocked that nobody was freaking out by now I guess.

"Nah mom, Bella and waiting when it comes to cooking? That's impossible. That woman is crazy with cooking." Leah greeted me with a hug before turning to Jasper.  
"Hey. You must be the guy with the cool car. I'm Leah, Bella's older stepsister." she greeted Jasper.  
"Jasper. Nice to meet you." Jasper took her hand with a smile before he did the same with Sue.  
When Jasper went to help Leah outside, Sue turned to me.

"Bella. You let a stranger into your house?" Sue accused me and I rolled my eyes at that.  
"Sue don't worry. If I had had a bad feeling last night, I wouldn't have taken him with me. And he is really nice. Trust me." with that I walked with her out into the backyard.

"Bells!" Seth shouted before I saw him get dragged to the ground from Jake as they started another playful scuffle.  
"Hey Bells." Jake greeted with a big grin as he tried to hold Seth down. Charlie was standing beside Jasper and had him in a conversation and I hoped my Dad was nice to him.  
When Jasper saw me coming over, he gave me a smile and Charlie turned to me as well.  
"Bells." he said and when I reached them he hugged me.  
"Hey Dad." I laughed happily while Charlie lay his arm around my shoulder.

~o~

The evening was amazing. At first I thought Jake and Seth would give Jasper a hard time but after a moment everything was settling into a quiet and funny atmosphere for everyone.  
Billy and Charlie really liked Jasper, especially as he told them stories about hunting in Texas with his grandfather.  
Of course I felt Jasper's eyes the whole evening on me and Leah wouldn't stop teasing me about it.  
My family didn't know who Jasper was and even his full name wouldn't ring a bell for them. Like I said, we here in Forks are a strange pack of people.  
When Seth came out of the house with Jasper's guitar, I wasn't sure how he would react but Jasper just smiled and explained that it was a present from his grandfather.  
Of course my family wanted to hear him play. I of course too but I didn't say it out loud. For a while Jasper played and sung beautiful country songs. Charlie went so far and even had taken Sue for a few dances. Leah glared at Jake and dared him not to ask her.  
Leah wasn't a woman who liked to dance. I sat beside Jasper and listen intently at his rough voice as he sung.  
Whenever he would look up, our eyes met and I got lost again.

As my family begun to leave after we had cleaned the backyard, I was tired but happy. As I finally closed the back door to the kitchen and leaned against it with closed eyes, I suddenly felt Jasper hover over me and soft lips were kissing along my collarbone.

"Jasper." I mumbled before one of his hand grabbed mine and tugged me along.  
"Where are you going with me?" I chuckled as he lead me through the dark hall and upstairs into my even darker bed room.

The next thing I realized was that Jasper was pulling on my clothes until I stood naked in front of him. Since it was too dark, I only heard him taking of his clothes as well before he climbed into my bed.  
Jasper's hand reached for me and pulled me with him and I found me in his strong arms. I sighed happily before Jasper begun to turn us so that he hovered over me. Without thinking about it, I opened my legs so he could lay in between them while we kissed.  
I never felt so good with a man than I did with Jasper. And I know that it was dangerous to feel it, especially with him but I couldn't help what my heart felt.  
Our kissing was not as frantic as it had been at midday today. It was more. I felt him everywhere and it felt heavenly.  
When my eyes finally were accustomed to the darkness, I could see Jasper's expression better. His eyes almost glowed and the longing in them shocked me.  
I wasn't sure if he knew that I could see it but I said nothing. Instead I grabbed his face and pulled him down to me for another kiss.  
Jasper peppered my face with kisses before he moved along my jar and behind my ear. He was sucking that sweet spot there when I felt him spread my legs wider. My whole body begun to tingle in anticipation at what would come.

"Bella...Bella...oh Bella..." I heard him mumble just before he entered me slowly. My fingers tighten its hold around his back and my legs pressed against his hips at the immense feeling Jasper awoke in me. I cried out as he pushed slowly deeper into me until he was complete inside me.  
I was so overwhelmed from him and my breathing was hard when Jasper looked at me all of a sudden.  
I don't know why but I held his gaze and my left hand reached out and cupped his cheek. I saw Jasper close his eyes for a second when I touched him like that before he finally moved inside me. My whole body arched as he buried himself deeply into me and I whimpered at his slow pace. It was excruciating and blissful all at once. I never felt like that.

"Jasper...Jasper..." I moaned helplessly and he pressed himself even closer to me while he put my hands over my head and entwined our fingers.

Oh god he was so strong with his thrusts into me.  
I could feel him so good, hear his groans whenever he was deep inside me and I smelled him, god did I smell his wonderful scent. It was everywhere and I never wanted it to go away.

"Bella..oh god baby...uh.." I heard him mumble between his thrusts and I was losing myself in this wonderful man.

My hips were pushing against him whenever he thrust back inside me. After a while I could hear my bed creak from our passionate moves and the sounds became quicker as Jasper lost his control to go slow and I cried out as he really took me harder than before in the hall.

"_Fuck...fuck...fuck..._" he grunted before he once more thrust deep into me and I cried out in such a wonderful pain that I shuddered into my climax.

I was still coming as Jasper fell apart above me and I clung to him while he rasped and grunted my name into the night.  
I held onto him and like that we both fell asleep.

~o~

Bright light was illuminating my room and blinding me almost as I opened my eyes. With a smile on my lips, I quickly turned away from the open window and towards Jasper who was laying on the other side.  
Only that the bed was empty and cold where he should be.  
My eyes popped open and I quickly sat up, not understanding why he wasn't here.

_Maybe he is already up and downstairs._ I smiled at that and quickly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair into a bun.

When I came downstairs, there was nobody. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I was just going to check the backyard from the kitchen as I saw something laying on the kitchen counter beside the radio.  
I felt a lump in my throat as I slowly walked closer and fear grew inside me.  
It was an envelope with my name on it. I grabbed it and leaned against the counter as I slowly opened it to find a letter in it. And my fear was justified.

**Dear Bella,  
I'm so sorry for leaving like that. I know it is the coward way to do so but I just couldn't say goodbye to you.  
I can't explain why I have done it, you wouldn't understand it believe me.  
Just know that I'm more than grateful for meeting you darlin'. I'm a horrible person for the way I treated you but...  
**

**I have to go darlin'  
I don't want to be here when you wake up. I'm sorry.**

**Your  
Jasper**

I was shocked as I read Jasper's letter and when I read it again, sadness filled me at how he left. I knew Jasper would leave and I was prepared to it. I just thought he wouldn't do it like that. I felt betrayed and used all of a sudden and what we shared became tainted.  
I had to sit down and laid the letter in front of me. For a long time, I just stared at it not really knowing how to feel. The only feeling that would never leave me completely was that I felt used.  
We had shared so much between us and that was what he did before he left? Writing me a letter to excuse his inability to say goodbye.  
I grabbed the letter and crumbled it into a tight ball before I threw it into the trash. Tears had already formed in my eyes and were now rolling over my cheeks.  
We had sex together, twice, although I felt that last night was more than sex between us. Well obviously I was wrong since Jasper left all of a sudden without me knowing it.  
For the rest of the day my mind was filled with the departure of the man who had totally screwed my mind and heart.

_How can something like that happen in one day?_

"Miss Swan?" I heard Lucy call and looked up from my writing.  
"Yes?" I smiled at her while my other students still continued to work on their papers.  
"I'm finish." she grinned eagerly to show me her work and I waved the girl over to me.  
"That is really good Lucy. Good work. Now try to be silent while the others are still working on theirs." I praised her. When I was sure she was silent and not disturbing the others, I continue to correct the forth graders tests.

By Tuesday I was a nervous mess because Jasper's car was finish and Jake had brought it over to me. I was hoping that he would come over to take it. At least then I could ask him for an explanation why he left like that.  
At the end of the day, I was a little sad that nothing happened. So when someone knocked on my door on Wednesday morning before I left for work, I was eager to get to the door. I almost fell but could prevent it.

Seeing Jasper was all I could think of by now. I missed him. It was stupid because I barely know him but I couldn't ignore that fact.

With a wide grin I opened the door and lost it the second I saw that it wasn't Jasper who stood on my porch but instead an intimidating man with really short brown hair.

"Miss Swan?" he asked and I nodded and tried to hide my disappointment.  
"I'm here to take Mr. Hale's car. He told me it must be finish since yesterday." the man seemed to have no face reaction at all.  
"Y-Yes, it is. I have the keys here. Just a second." My heart sunk so deeply and I grabbed with trembling fingers the keys that lay in the bowl. I looked into the mirror in the hall and sighed heavily before I turned towards the front door.

The man was quietly waiting outside and was looking at my small front garden.

"Here." I gave him the keys. "You can tell Mr. Hale that it was indeed the battery. My friend installed a new one. No paying. Oh and for the future, tell your boss that he should carry at least a flashlight and blanket in his car when he drives around. Then he don't need someone like me to gather him up from the streets again." the man was slightly taken aback at my words before I excused myself.  
When I heard the man leave my porch and finally drove off, my heart clenched painfully and I was sure that for Jasper it was just some fun time we had shared together. It didn't mean anything to him. If it did, than he would have come himself to get his car. It was just some fling with a normal girl instead what he has with all these Hollywood chicks around him.  
I was so disappointed from the whole thing that sad tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't hold them back as I broke down at my kitchen table.  
I was stupid enough to think anything was between us because we had sex and shared stories.

_Stupid childish thinking_.

~o~

The week passed quickly and soon Angela and Ben were back home.  
I had spoken with her over the phone and promised to come over this evening. She had so much to tell me obviously.  
On that evening I learned about their engagement and I looked quickly with a knowing smile at Ben as she told me that, before she dived into the whole thing.  
During her story, Ben was watching the news and it just happens that they had to bring _him_ up.  
My full attention was on the screen as the reporter spoke about Jasper's oncoming movie that was screening sometime next year. He continue to inform us that just a few days ago, Jasper had finished his last shoot in Seattle and was now back in New York.

"Can you believe that Bella, Jasper Whitlock Hale was so close to Forks." Angela raved with a dreamy look.  
"Yeah." I laughed absently.  
"You remember the actress I told you about?" Angela asked me all of a sudden and I frowned, not knowing which one she now meant.  
"From the movie '_The Flower of Egypt_'" my friend rolled her eyes at my slow brain.  
"Yeah, I remember. You dragged me with you into the cinema. I think it was a horrible movie. Why?" I asked and saw Ben chuckle because I shared his enthusiasms about Angela's movies. She was the classical love drama with action girl. Especially when her favorite actors play in it.  
"She's the girlfriend from him. Aren't they cute together." Angela said happily and held a magazine up with both of them on the cover. The title said that next week would be a promotion of another new movie with both of them as the lead roles.

I felt my whole world stop at the moment.

Since he had left, I had tried to downplay everything and especially my feelings. But I couldn't help it. I had fallen in love with that man Jasper showed me on that day. He was so easy and funny.  
The day we had together was one of the best I had so far. Everything was so easy between us and we shared many things. So many times we laughed and could talk about everything, even serious things.  
But now I felt as if someone had slapped me in the face and brought me back to reality.

"He has a girlfriend?" I asked somehow with a blank face.  
"Well there are rumors about them for almost a year now and they hadn't confess anything openly but common, they are always together. Everyone thinks that they're together. I can be wrong of course but usually those news are right. But you know me, I'm not a gossip girl, so don't take me about that so serious. Who knows what will become of them. We all know how Hollywood is." Angela shrugged and kissed Ben on the lips.

"But not us, right baby?" Angela snuggled closer to Ben and he lay an arm around her shoulders.  
"No, we will stay together forever." he grinned down at her lovingly.

~o~

While I drove back home that evening, all I could think about was the fact that Jasper had a girlfriend but still slept with me.

_What kind of man does such things?_

"Of course he's a good actor. He had played me well. And I was stupid enough to believe his little lies to the point where he had not to pay anything. God how stupid was I." I grumbled to myself. Now I understand his leaving. My heart broke a little bit more at that. I was angry at myself for letting him doing this to me and heartbroken that I was so naive to believe that there could become maybe more.  
In that night I cried myself to sleep. All the emotions broke out of me while I lay in bed and I just couldn't hold them in anymore. I was just so hurt. All the heartache I felt since Jasper had left my house were finally coming to the surface. And the thought of a girlfriend brought new tears. After a while I finally fell asleep with a promise to not cry about him again.  
And somehow I tried to move on from that and begun to forget what had happen between Jasper and me, ignoring the heartache I still had.

~o~

I think it was a Saturday three months later when I was disturbed from cleaning the bathtub. A loud knock came from downstairs that let me slip and fell into the tube while the water drowned me completely.

_God damn it._

I quickly shut the water and stumbled out of the tube and grabbed a towel to dry at least my face.

"If that is some stupid salesman, I swear I will do some collateral damage before shutting the door again." I growled to myself.

I knew it couldn't be any of my family because they call before any of them would show up. And Angela was in Seattle with Ben, looking for wedding rings.  
After a minute it knocked once again, louder this time and the person almost broke the door down.

"YEAH. JUST A MOMENT. GODAMIT! I'M COMING!" I shouted angrily as I finally run down the steps and almost fell down in my hurry.

I cursed as I bumped my small toe on the dresser and hopped on one foot towards the door. I was in such a hurry that when I flung open the door, I forgot that I was totally drenched and my clothes clung to me as if they were my second skin.

"YES!" I said angrily and probably a little to loud while completely out of breath. Damn, I must make a funny appearance. Wet from head to toe with flushed cheeks and an angry scowl on my face.  
But as I saw who stood in front of me, I lost it for a few seconds and didn't know what to think. My mind was literally blank.  
Jasper was standing in front of me, with his hand still holding up to knock once again while staring with big eyes at me while gaping at me.  
Immediatelly my wall around my heart cracked at the sight of him and it was hard not to crumple to the floor.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked a little perplexed as soon as I found my voice again and fully aware about my appearance right now. I think my whole body flushed a deep crimson for a second before I remembered that he had seen less from me.  
As I looked at him, I quickly saw that he had a new hair cut. His brown hair from earlier was now gone and his natural blond curls were back. But they were shaved almost off on the sides and at the back of his head as well. Only the top layer of his curls were still there and were held together with a string. Even his beautiful beard was gone. I don't know what to think of it but I was too distracted at seeing Jasper again to give it another thought.

"C-Can I come in?" Jasper stuttered slightly and cleared his throat after staring a little too long at my chest.

I eyed him cautiously like he was a dangerous animal that would bite me any moment. I wanted to say no because I knew it wasn't good if he stepped inside my house again.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea Jasper." I answered honestly while holding the doorknop tightly.

_Jesus Christ, I was freaking out here okay._

"Please Bella." he begged and a warm shudder at hearing my name ran through me and I stepped silently aside to let him in and quickly closed the door with a pounding heart as soon as Jasper was inside.

"Would you excuse me for a second. I will just change into some dry clothes. Be back in a minute." I said without looking at him and without any emotions on my face. Jasper could only nod before I bolted quickly upstairs again.

_Oh my god. He is back and he saw me like that. _

I was more than mortified in that moment. And as soon as I shut my bed room door, the mask on my face was gone.

_Oh go, oh god, oh god_

I wanted to hide from him, I wanted him gone from my house but at the same time, I wanted to hold onto him and never letting him go.  
Oh god, I wanted to feel him again, kiss his lips, run my fingers through his hair and feeling what I felt three months ago. I had felt so good with him.  
Butterflies were dancing in my belly like crazy and I couldn't lie to my heart. Seeing him felt so good.  
But as much as I wanted to hide, I couldn't as much as I wanted that. So I quickly undressed down to nothing and grabbed a shirt and my sweatpants and pulled them on before I came downstairs again.  
Seeing Jasper sitting at the kitchen table again while watching the scenery outside my house, brought back every little feeling I still had for him and that ten fold.  
When Jasper saw me out of his eye, he quickly got to his feet while I stopped and stayed in the door frame of the kitchen.

_Better a big distance between us._

"What are you doing here? I thought you're in New York? Is something wrong with the car?" I asked confused and irritated by him being here while I tried to understand what had brought him here.

_Surely not me._

"The car? What..no, I..._Bella_," Jasper said as he walked over to me. I was shivering slightly as he said my name again in that tone. I missed his voice.  
No. Stop that Swan. He has a fuckin' girlfriend. A really pretty and famous girlfriend on top of that.

_'But maybe, just maybe?' _my heart whispered to me.

"Yes?" was all I could whisper as hope rose inside my heart when Jasper stopped in front of me and stared so intently down at me that the butterflies danced even more in my stomach.

"I–" he begun but seemed speechless after the first word. When I felt his palm cup my cheek, I trembled from his touch.

"God I can't anymore." seconds later Jasper pressed me against the door frame with his body while he kissed me deeply.

_Oh how I missed those lips._

I couldn't stop my body from responding to him. I kissed him back and opened my lips for him. And he took the hint and deepened the kiss.  
My hands clenched and unclenched his shirt while we kissed before they moved over his shoulder and around his neck and I heard him groan slightly as my fingers run through his short hair at the back of his neck.

_Oh god what is he doing to me. What am I doing?_

His right hand moved from my waist upwards and under my shirt. Since I hadn't put on a bra in my hurry to get down again, I couldn't help but moan as he cupped my breast hard and let his finger run over my nipple.  
I was momentary helpless and willingly to let him do whatever he wanted.

_I wanted him. So badly._

"Bella." he groaned out as our lips parted and he kissed along my neck and down to my collarbone. His other hand came around my back and cupped my ass. We both were a heated mess by now and I was in heaven.  
Until I opened my eyes and they fell onto the kitchen table and I saw the magazine which Angela had forgotten last night. A smiling Alice Brandon with the headline

"**Is the new star in Hollywood the Girlfriend of Jasper Whitlock Hale, hottest actor Texas ever had seen before, as well?"  
**_Where ever they are spotted, they are together.  
Read more inside with many pictures of our couple._

In that moment all I wanted was to get away from him and his wonderful hands. I wanted to weep and cry because the world was so unfair to me.  
With my last willpower that I still had in me, I tried to push against his chest until Jasper got the message finally and let go of me and stepped away with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Bella." he said and I bite my lip from screaming, crying or whatever would come out of my mouth.

I turned away from him and walked into the kitchen not able to look at him right now. Remembering what Angela told me and what I read in that magazine made me feel so used and dirty.  
I was trembling hard and my heart was beating fast in my chest and with every pounding of it, it hurt more.  
I needed to calm down. But how am I doing that with him in my house.  
I felt so betrayed and hurt. _What does he want?  
_Anger was building inside me along with despair and betrayal.

"Say something." Jasper whispered in a sad voice, suddenly close to my ear and I realized that he had followed me and was standing right behind me.

_Oh how I want him to touch me now._

"What do you want me to say?" I asked and had closed eyes when I heard his voice.

"That I'm an asshole. That I shouldn't have come here today because I'm not worthy you at all. That I'm not allowed to think all these thoughts about you since I met you. God Bella, I can't get you out of my head." Jasper spoke and grabbed me around my arms to turn me around to face him while cupping my face. "I'm a fool to think I could. You make me crazy. I'm so fucked up Bella but being with you, it's like finding myself. You make everything so much better. The time with you was everything for me. Everything." While I heard his words, I couldn't believe them. I wasn't stupid. Not again.

"Well, you are an asshole." I said and pointed to the table where the magazine lay. When he turned to it, I continued.

"I don't know what I should believe from your little speech Jasper. Because finding out that you have a girlfriend isn't making everything easy for me." I pushed his hands away from my face and stepped away from him.

"I always wondered why you kissed me in the first place and even had sex with me on that day– and that twice, when you have this pretty girl at home." I waved at the magazine but before I gave him the chance to speak, I continued. I had to get it all out at once.

"I never listen to gossip and I won't listen to it in the future but this is different. A girlfriend is not gossip. Pictures with her aren't gossip. That is a fact." I said close to tears as the betrayal became too much. Jasper saw them and wanted to come closer but I held my hand up.

"I can't deny that after our day and the sex with you, that I hadn't fallen for you Jasper. And I mean the man you showed me. I fell for this man. He is so wonderful and sweet and funny and everything I have searched in a man. But was that really you or was that just an act to get what you wanted which by the way I still don't have figured out. Did you just needed a fuck from me? Tell me Jasper because I don't understand it." I asked in a rush.

He was silent for too long and it told me everything.

"I thought so." I turned my back to him and walked back into the hall.

I was just turning around to tell Jasper to leave my house as my words got lost by the sight I saw of him.  
He was leaning with his hands on the kitchen counter and his head was down as he stared at the ground with a hard but sad expression.  
For a moment I just watched the man who had made my world upside down in one day. When Jasper had composed himself and turned around, he walked with a determined expression towards me. I was a little shocked and stepped back but bumped into the dresser and took a hold on the edge with my hand to steady me.  
Jasper only stopped as he stood once again so close to me that our bodies touched. He grabbed my face with both hands and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Bella, I never played anything with you. I feel so much for you that I can't even find words for it." I gasped at that while his thumbs stroke over my cheeks as tears slipped over them. Jasper's intense look captivated me instantly.

"I love you Bella." he whispered before he brushed his lips over mine briefly and I couldn't help the shudder that run through me.  
"I don't know why you think so less of me but I guess it is my own fault for not making anything clear. I would never kiss or have sex with a woman when I'm in a relationship with someone else. So please, listen to me. I'm not with anyone. Do you believe me that?" he asked me.  
It was an awkward nod from me since he held my face between his hands but he understood it because he gave me short kiss.

"What I meant by being an asshole Bella is, that I didn't came back before and never called you at all. I tried to ignore my feelings for you. Downplayed them to just sex with you. But with every day that followed, it got harder to ignore the fact that I lost my heart on you. So when I had an interview in Seattle last month, I wanted to come back to you. Explain everything and apologize. But–" Jasper said and I was shocked to hear that Jasper had been here. When? Had he come when I was in La Push?

"When did you come? I never knew?" I asked shocked.  
"I wasn't here." Jasper said but looked away from me before letting go of me and turning away.  
"But you said–" I started but Jasper continued to explain.  
"I was in the middle of an interview at a radio station when I saw you out of the window. You was packing boxes onto your truck. I thought that must be a sign and all I wanted was to leave the interview and run to you before you would leave the city." I frowned at that until I remembered Angela's request to drive down to Seattle.

"I remember. My friend Angela has a shop here in Forks with antique books and LP's. She couldn't drive down to Seattle to get the special delivery on that day. So I did it. But why–" I was confused now.  
"You wasn't alone. There was a man. He came out of the shop a minute later after I spotted you. And from what I saw, you two were more than friends. At least from the flirting from him I could guess it."

_Flirting?_ I tried to remember when I did...

"Riley? You must have seen me with Riley, Angela's cousin. He had helped me on that day. It was a delivery from his friend." Jasper turned back to me when he heard his name and looked at me.  
"Riley Biers?" he asked and at my nod he scoffed at his name before looking away again and I wondered if they knew each other. It must be, since Riley was as well-known too.  
"We're just friends. Nothing more Jasper. On that night when I met you, I was coming home from a date with him. It would have probably led to more if I hadn't met you." I mumbled as my fingers reached for his.  
I wanted to see his face. Suddenly I was in Jasper's embrace as he kissed me hard.  
I moaned at that and kissed him back with everything I had in me while my arms came around his neck to hold him closer to me.

"Oh darlin', you had been always on my mind, doesn't matter what I did. God how I missed you Bella. I was worried telling you my feelings because it seemed so sudden when we hardly know each other." Jasper whispered as we pulled slightly apart but still held onto each other.  
"Me too Jasper. I had missed you so much. When I saw the letter I felt so betrayed and used. It hurt." I whispered before our lips met again. I just couldn't stop kissing him.  
"I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to make you feel that way." Jasper whispered back before we lost each other in another kiss. After a moment, Jasper pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's so strange. It feels as if we had known–"  
"–each other our whole life." I finished for him and he smiled down at me.  
"God darlin' I love you so much. Please forgive me for being such a fool." Jasper's sad eyes tugged so deeply at my heart as I saw the regret in them.  
"I forgive you your foolishness Jasper. Just promise to never leave like that okay?" I said as our nose touched.  
"Never. I won't be able to leave you again." he mumbled before we kissed.  
"I love you." I smiled into the kiss.  
"Love you more darlin'." Jasper said into the kiss.  
"Impossible." I moaned when I felt his hands roam over my body and I once again lost myself in him.

~o~

I had missed him so much. And our love making after all these months, was intense and wild. I don't know how long we did it but it must have been midnight when we were able to speak without kissing each other into another frenzy.

"Jasper?" I asked softly into the night while Jasper's hand stroke over my naked back while we lay in my bed.  
"Hm?" was his tired response.  
"What happens now?" I asked and kissed his chest.  
"We will see. As long as you're by my side, I don't care." his voice was thick with love and I looked up in the dark. I needed to see his face. The lights from outside the street weren't strong enough to let me see his expression so I quickly turned on the lamp on the nightstand before I faced Jasper once more.  
He seemed to know what I wanted and cupped my cheek before leaning up on one arm.

"You are mine darlin'. I ain't let you go. And I hope you will have me?"  
"I have wanted you since that morning in my kitchen Jasper." I answered him honestly.  
"Than it's settled." he sighed happily and kissed my forehead.  
"But what about your job? You will be away for most of the time." I asked once again not knowing how something like that can work out.  
"We will make it. Trust me. Soon you will say that I'm hovering over you too much and you will kick me out of your house." Jasper teased before he pulled me down into his arms.  
"Never. I will never get enough of you." I whispered and snuggled into him. I heard the click of the switch before darkness engulfed us again.

I lay with my face on Jasper's chest and stared out the window thinking at Angela and Ben's relationship and how they had made it work every time he left while Jasper run his fingers lazily through my hair and hummed a melody under his breath that soon lulled me into a deep sleep.  
The last thing I heard was Jasper's voice that whispered his love to me.

And I believed him with all my heart. Jasper was the man I had waited all along. He is the one. I know it to the core of my being. Deep in my heart I had known it longer than I wanted it to acknowledge. But I won't ever let him go. I will fight for us.

_And when he had to leave, I knew we would make it even then._

While I thought that, my dreams were filled with hopes of a bright future with Jasper.

~The End~

* * *

**A/N: This is a One-Shoot which I had written for a while but never seemed to finish. Last week I was sick and had the time for this so here it is. Hope anyone enjoys it. Btw, even if I mentioned Ryan Gosling in here (_just his beard_). He isn't my Jasper. For me it will always be Jackson.**  
**Would love some comments.**


End file.
